Murphy's Law Of Senior Year
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: 4 years after the Octalian invasion and the Sphere of Calamity, things are looking up for the Murphy crew despite Milanda and Zalissa splitting and reverting back to the friendzone. With a summer road trip on the horizon and a new couple forming, what Murphy's law shenanigans will the Murphy crew face as they hit senior year? Main pairing: Milo/Melissa; Rated M for safety
1. Junior Prom

**So...after careful consideration, I've decided to rewrite my story 'Aftermath Of An Anniversary Romp', but under a new name - 'Murphy's Law Of Senior Year'. This one will be set 4 years after the Octalian arc. That means the characters are in their senior year of high school. With this being set after the Octalian arc, let me give you where the characters stand up to this point:**

**Milo - now 17 (turning 18 October 10th), he's now the star pitcher of the Danville High baseball team. He's been compared to New York Mets pitcher Jacob DeGrom and Los Angeles Dodgers pitcher Clayton Kershaw. After the battle against Orguluth's law and the Sphere of Calamity, he did hook up with Amanda; but after 2 years, they decided to call it off mainly because Milo feared that Murphy's law might one day end up hurting her and as a friend, Milo couldn't stand to see that happen; however, Milo and Amanda remain close.**

**Melissa - 17 years old (turns 18 March 30th), now a varsity cheerleader for Danville High. In fact, she's the captain of the varsity cheer squad! After the battle against the Sphere of Calamity, she did end up with Zack - but just before sophomore year, the pair called it off and decided to remain friends, not wanting to make Milo feel like a 3rd wheel anymore when Amanda wasn't present.**

**Zack - 18 years old, the oldest of the Murphy crew (His birthday: July 4th). He is also a part of the Danville High baseball team, mainly plays catcher but sometimes you can find him either in at shortstop or as the 2nd starting pitcher behind Milo. After the Sphere of Calamity, he and Melissa did end up together, but called it off just before sophomore year, putting Milo ahead of themselves.**

**Amanda - 18 years old (Her birthday: July 10th), co-captain of the Danville High varsity cheer squad. After the Octalian invasion, she and Milo started dating. But Milo, as he will do, put his friends' well-being above all else. So, after 2 years, she and Milo called it off, but the pair remain close friends.**

**With all that squared away...LET'S ROLL!**

* * *

May 24, 2019 - it was Junior Prom night for Danville High. It had also been nearly 2 years removed from the breakup of Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez as well as the breakup of Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase. However, that did not stop them from going to their Junior Prom together as friends! We see our quartet at Danville Manor, site of Danville High's Junior Prom. Next year, their Senior Prom will be in the City Hall Ballroom.

The first to arrive was Milo, who is seen in a blue tuxedo and matching dress pants, yellow tie and black loafers. You could tell by the color scheme who the class jinx is going for in this year's Stanley Cup Finals.

Next up was Melissa. She arrived in a sparkling silver dress, matching high heel shoes and her face was all done in glitter. Emerald eye shadow and metallic ruby lipstick finished the look and as for her hair...she emulated Taylor Swift's style from her 'New Year's Rockin' Eve 2013' performance. It was out of its usual curls and straightened out down past her shoulders to the midpoint of her back.

Following closely behind was Amanda and anyone who knows Amanda knows that she loves her magenta! From her prom dress to her her shoes and even her makeup...all magenta!

Finally, we had Zack. He went for a black tuxedo, blue dress pants and black shoes with a black and white checkerboard tie.

* * *

The quartet quickly found their table, boys hanging up their sport coats and girls hanging up their purses. Milo broke the silence.

"Can you believe it? Next year, we're gonna be seniors!"

"I can't believe it at all, Milo. It's as if the past 3 years flew right on by," Melissa reveled.

"Ditto to that," Zack added. "We've had relationships come and go, but through it all, we've stuck together."

"Now comes the hard part - college decisions," Amanda deadpanned.

Zack put a hand on Amanda's shoulder to calm her. "Chill, Amanda. We got a whole year to figure it out. We got this!"

* * *

The group talked for about the next hour, with Milo mentioning that he was coming off his 3rd perfect game of the season - this one coming against the Mad Dogs of Middleton High. His previous two perfect games both came against the Middletown Tigers. Their food came out just after 8 and they all ordered the same thing - Queen Cut Prime Rib. During dinner, Zack was the first to take notice of Milo's outfit.

"What's with the suit and tie combo, Milo?" Zack asked.

"Stanley Cup Finals start Monday, Zack!" Milo answered. "And guess which team I'm going for..."

"Oh no...are my St. Louis Blues in the Finals?"

"They are, Zack! Game 1 - Monday night in Boston!"

"Milo's also gonna be keeping an eye on the NBA Finals starting Thursday night - Toronto and Golden State going at it!" Melissa added in.

"You're gonna be a busy man there, Milo!" Amanda teased. "How are you gonna find time for all these major sporting events?"

Milo quickly flashed his phone. "Got the schedules for both the NBA Finals and the Stanley Cup Finals downloaded into my phone...and I've programmed the DVR at home to record every game."

Amanda was left dumbfounded, yet un-surprised by Milo's preparedness.

"You asked, Amanda," Melissa snarked at the former perfectionist as the group finished their dinner. Afterwards, they all hit the dance floor, where Melissa recognized a certain song.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift!" the ginger squealed out.

"Milo, I had no clue Melissa was a Swiftie," Zack whispered to Milo.

"Neither did I," Amanda added in.

"I've known Melissa since she and I were little kids, guys. In fact, the first birthday present I ever got her...was Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' album. So Melissa being a Swiftie was partly my doing," Milo explained.

"And still the best birthday present I ever got!" Melissa gushed, pecking Milo on the cheek.

"You should have seen her the last time Taylor Swift was in Times Square for New Year's Eve..." Milo teased.

After a night that included prom pics, friendly joking and dancing, it was time for the announcement of Prom King and Queen. It was also time for the surprise of Milo's life.

* * *

"Milo, a word if you will," Zack said to Milo, pulling him out of the main ballroom.

"What's this about, Zack?" Milo asked.

"After you and I broke up with our girls, I felt it wouldn't be right for me to accept the nomination for Junior Prom King, so I dropped out of the running and nominated you in my place," Zack told his friend.

"You...you did that for me?"

"And voted for you, too. Consider it a thank you for all the times you stuck up for me, Melissa and Amanda; and for how you sacrificed your own happiness to keep others safe from Murphy's law."

Milo hugged his friend and personal catcher, showing his gratitude. "Thanks, Zack. You rock!"

"It's no trouble at all. That's what friends do, right?"

"No foolin', Zack! Now let's get back in there!"

After their talk, Milo and Zack charged back into the main ballroom, just in time for Principal Flynn-Fletcher (yes...Phineas and Ferb's dad is the new principal of Danville High) to announce Prom King and Queen.

* * *

"Good evening, lads and lasses!" Principal Flynn-Fletcher greeted. "I hope you're all having a good time here tonight! It's now time to announce Danville High's Junior Prom King and Queen, as voted on by you, the students!", the Brit announced as he was handed an envelope by Assistant Principal Marcus Underwood - Zack's own father.

"Your Junior Prom King is...MILO MURPHY!" Principal Flynn-Fletcher announced. The second he heard his name get called, Milo flashed a thumbs-up at Zack, once again saying 'thank you' to him as he walked up to center stage to accept his crown.

"Now, for your Prom Queen...MELISSA CHASE!"

This shocked Melissa. Everyone expected the Prom Queen title to go to Amanda, especially since Milo was in the running due to Zack dropping out of the race. Amanda could only flash the finger guns at Melissa, winking at her as the ginger took the stage to accept her tiara.

As the cheers rang out for them, Milo and Melissa talked with each other.

* * *

"Melissa?"

"Yeah, Milo?"

"After Amanda and I split, I didn't know what to do. I thought it was just Murphy's law screwing me over again."

"Don't say that, Milo! You and Amanda split because you wanted to keep her safe."

"I know, but I thought I was never gonna find that one perfect girl for me. But when you saw how upset I was, you swooped in to pick me up. I'll never forget that, Melissa."

"Aw, Milo!" Melissa gushed, messing up Milo's hair. "I'll always be there for you, Milo. As Kim Possible is so prone to saying - 'Call Me, Beep Me If You Wanna Reach Me!'"

"And you know I'll do just that...KIM POSSIBLE!" Milo said, chuckling. "Melissa, I gotta be honest with you. Ever since 4th grade, I've kinda had a little crush on you. I wanted to act on it when we hit middle school, but chickened out because I was afraid of what it would do to our friendship."

"Milo, you are such a Ron Stoppable!" Melissa answered, giggling. "I-I kinda felt the same way about you, Milo. 5th grade was when it happened for me. I wanted to act on it in 7th grade, but that's when you saw Amanda and I didn't want to interfere."

Milo took a deep breath, exhaled and 2 years after he and Amanda split, uttered the words he never thought he'd get to say to his best friend since childhood.

"Melissa Sabrina Chase...will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Tears welled up in Melissa's eyes as she glomped and kissed him. "Yes, Milo...I will!" she whispered in his ear as Principal Flynn-Fletcher asked for their song request for the special King and Queen Dance. The new couple smiled, then turned to Principal Flynn-Fletcher, requesting in unison...

"'Could It Be?' by Christy Carlson Romano!"

"You got it, kids! Vice Principal Underwood...take it away!" Principal Flynn-Fletcher announced as Vice Principal Underwood set up the King and Queen dance. Milo and Melissa soon took center stage, arms around each other and spotlight on them as the song started up.

* * *

_**I know we've been friends forever,**_  
_**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,**_  
_**And after all this time,**_  
_**I've opened up my eyes,**_  
_**Now I see,**_  
_**You were always with me...**_

_**Could it be you and I never imagined?**_  
_**Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you?**_  
_**Could it be you were right here beside me,**_  
_**And I never knew?**_  
_**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**_  
_**That it's you...**_

_**It's kinda funny you were always near,**_  
_**But who would ever thought that we would end up here,**_  
_**And every time I've needed you,**_  
_**You've been there to pull me through,**_  
_**Now it's clear,**_  
_**I've been waiting for you.**_

_**Could it be you and I never imagined?**_  
_**Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you?**_  
_**Could it be you were right here beside me?**_  
_**And I never knew,**_  
_**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**_  
_**Oh, it's you! **_

_**Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives,**_  
_**I can see it in your eyes...**_  
_**Oh and it's clear, and it's true,**_  
_**And it's just me and you!**_  
_**Could it be? That it's true?**_  
_**That it's you?**_

_**Could it be you and I never imagined?**_  
_**Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you?**_  
_**Could it be you were right here beside me?**_  
_**And I never knew,**_  
_**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**_  
_**Oh that it's you... **_

_**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**_  
_**That it's you, oh it's you...**_

* * *

As the song ended, Milo and Melissa sealed their new boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with a deep, passionate kiss on the lips, emulating the kiss from one of their favorite films - 'Kim Possible: So The Drama'. The new couple was greeted with cheers from everyone, including Amanda and Zack. Even Bradley supported Milo and Melissa, saying 'It's about time!'

Amanda and Zack then joined them on the dance floor.

"Bradley was right, you guys! It's about time!" Zack cheered the new couple.

"You knew, Zack?" Melissa asked.

"We all knew," Amanda told her female friend.

"Don't get me wrong, Melissa. I loved dating you, but I could see in your eyes that something wasn't right, that you were missing being with Milo and that you felt remorse for treating him like a third wheel," Zack assessed. "And to be honest, so did I. That's why we called it off, Melissa. I wanted to go back to the way things were between us before all this relationship junk got in the way - when it was just the 4 of us against Murphy's law."

"Zack, chill!" Milo called out. "You did what you thought was right. The gang's back together, we've got no pressure now and to top it all off...SUMMER'S UPON US!"

"Milo's right, Zack!" Amanda added. "It's time to cut loose, be free and throw caution to the wind!"

"Everything all set for our cross-country summer road trip?" Melissa asked.

"Just about, Melissa! Just need to make a few last minute adjustments with Sara and we'll be good to go!"

The quartet high-fived as they walked out to Mrs. Murphy's car. As they drove off, they all had one thought on their mind - 'Crank Up The Tunes And Start Your Engines...Because We're Gonna Tear This Country Apart Next Month!'

* * *

**Oh boy...a cross-country summer road trip? What could possibly go wrong there? Oh wait, you've got the walking disaster area along for the ride and that means...EVERYTHING CAN GO WRONG THERE! What dangers do you think the Murphy crew will face? Leave a review telling me what you think and I'll see you next time! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	2. State Championships

**When last we left the Murphy crew, they were planning for an epic summer road trip! But first...Milo's about to lead his Danville High Dragons into battle against the Mellowbrook High Marauders for the state high school baseball championship! ROLL IT!**

* * *

The week after Junior Prom, Milo was back on the baseball diamond to take on the Mellowbrook High Marauders for the state baseball championship.

"So, Amanda...ready to see Milo bring the title back to Danville?" Melissa asked.

Amanda nodded. "How long has it been since Danville High won anything?"

"Oh...about 5 years. But once Milo joined the pitching staff, the team was all but unbeatable!" Melissa explained as she and Amanda took their seats.

* * *

With Zack behind the plate, Milo looked as sharp as ever, striking out the side in order to begin the game. In the bottom of the 1st inning, Coltrane's younger brother - Corbin Danforth - led off the Danville half of the inning with a home run to right field. Chad Van Coff and Daniel Drako then proceeded to line a pair of base hits to center. After Mort Schaeffer and Lance Underwood struck out, it was then up to Lance's older brother and Milo's personal catcher, Zack, to continue the inning.

First pitch - a curveball. Ball 1.

"Not my style," remarked Zack.

Another pitch, another take. This time on a split-finger fastball. Ball 2.

"Not your best pitch," the former boy band lead singer taunted. This got on the pitcher's nerves. His next pitch was right in the strike zone.

That was Zack's cue. He turned on it and sent it over the left field wall for a 3 run home run to make it 4-0. Lydia's cousin, Daniel Brooks, would proceed to fly out to end the inning.

* * *

After another 1-2-3 inning, Milo Murphy would be up 2nd in the Danville 2nd inning...and he'd launch one to center field! 5-0, Danville!

As for Milo's pitching...TOTAL DOMINATION!

* * *

3rd inning - set 'em down in order!

4th inning - 1-2-3, all by way of the strikeout.

Inning 5 - Same as inning 4!

Inning 6 - Make it 15 strikeouts for Murphy!

Inning 7 - Strikeout, Fly out, Ground out. Mellowbrook down in order again.

Inning 8 - Strikeout, Strikeout, Strikeout! Milo's got 19 strikeouts!

It was the top of the 9th inning. Danville High was still up 5-0 and Milo had faced the minimum - 24 batters faced, 24 batters sent down.

* * *

"Can you believe this, Amanda? Milo is on the verge of another perfect game!" Melissa cheered.

"Is this a sign of the apocalypse? Almost nothing goes right around Milo! But today, everything's going right around him!" Amanda freaked.

"We just need 3 more outs..." Melissa said, taking notice of who else was in the crowd. "Easier said than done with Major League Baseball scouts in attendance."

"Talk about pressure times 100."

Meanwhile, on the field...

* * *

'Okay, Milo. This is it - 3 outs to go. Major League scouts are in attendance. Just keep doing what you're doing, the title is headed back to Danville and you and Zack could be on the fast track to playing in the Majors,' Milo thought to himself as he set down the first batter he faced on 3 straight pitches for strikeout #20. 1 out.

Next batter...Curveball, Slider, Sinker - strike 1, strike 2, strike 3. Strikeout #21. Danville High is 1 out away. With this kind of pressure, Zack jogged out to the mound to try and calm Milo down.

"Milo, this is it. 1 out away from the state title and possibly a ticket to the Major Leagues for both of us..." Zack started.

"I know, it's surreal when you think about it."

"Don't let the pressure get to you. Just look at my signs, throw your pitches and get this last batter out."

"Don't worry about a thing, Zack. We've got this locked up!" Milo assured Zack as he headed back behind the plate. Milo returned to the mound to try and get the final out. The first pitch...

* * *

Ground ball to short, tough play...Schaeffer throws to Brooks at first...

OUT! IT'S OVER! DANVILLE HIGH HAS WON THE TITLE!

* * *

Right as the last out was made, Melissa and Amanda ran out to the field to congratulate the team. Melissa immediately kissed Milo on the lips while Amanda got the bucket of Gatorade from the Danville High dugout and drenched the whole team (and Melissa) in it.

"Somehow, I knew you'd pull the Gatorade shower gambit, Amanda," Milo deadpanned, inciting a giggle from Amanda.

"We're gonna be mad sticky after this one, Milo," Zack said to his jinxed friend before turning to Amanda. "I blame you for this one, Amanda."

"What can I say? I was holding that one in for who knows how long! I've always wanted to give someone a Gatorade shower!"

"So you gave it to all of us..." Milo said to his former flame.

"I had to! You brought Danville High the state baseball title for the first time in 5 years!"

Melissa then snuggled up to Milo and kissed him. "So...you deserve a little reward for pitching the perfect game that gave Danville High the baseball title..." she said in a sultry voice. "During our summer road trip...you and I are going all the way..."

* * *

**Oh boy...Milo, you're in trouble! Next chapter's going to be the last minute preparations for the Murphy Crew's summer road trip and then we'll begin their summer excursion! SEE YA THEN!**


	3. Final Preparations

**When last we left the Murphy crew, Milo had pitched a complete game no-hitter against Mellowbrook High to give the Danville High Dragons their first state title in 5 years. Now, summer's just about here and it's time for not just the last day of school, but also final prep for the gang's summer road trip! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Time stamp - June 14th, 2019. It was the last day of school at Danville High. For Milo and his friends, it was the last day of their Junior year. Today, it was no classes, no teachers - just all-out fun and yearbook signings! In fact, there was a big, school-wide carnival taking place outside!

"OH MY GOSH! Milo! Look!" Melissa exclaimed as she pointed out a weird plush toy that looked like a duck/panda hybrid on the top shelf of the milk bottle throw game. "I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want it, Milo!"

"Just leave this to me, Melissa!" Milo assured as he took a ball and unleashed a powerful and accurate fastball at the milk bottle pyramid, knocking all of the bottles down with ease.

* * *

"Uh, Zack...I think you might want to look at the radar gun..." Amanda warned, showing Zack the radar gun she brought. It read - 105 MPH.

"105 MPH?!" Zack freaked. "You threw it that hard without sacrificing accuracy?"

"I wasn't thinking, it just happened."

"No wonder Milo's being scouted by every team in Major League Baseball..." Melissa deadpanned. And it was true. Since he led Danville High to the state baseball title, Milo has met with every team in Major League Baseball. However, he's waiting until he's finished with high school before declaring for the MLB Draft.

"Have you and Zack given any thought as to what team you want to play for?" Amanda asked.

"Milo and I already decided that we want to be on the same team. That much is certain, Amanda," Zack confirmed.

"Question is which team will take us next year?" Milo added. "I'm hoping for either the Mets or the Dodgers."

* * *

After a day full of rides, games and food, the gang finished things up come nightfall atop the Ferris wheel.

"Milo, this has been the best day ever..." Melissa swooned. "And I got to spend it with you."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way..." Milo answered, snuggling up to Melissa as Zack and Amanda looked on from across the cart.

"You...you're not still upset at your breakup with Melissa, are you?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, that was 2 years ago," Zack told the Latina. "Besides...I think we know now where Melissa's loyalties lie."

"I think we all saw this coming," Amanda started. "Don't get me wrong, Zack. I loved being with Milo, but even I could see that it was either going to be him and Melissa or nothing at all."

* * *

Zack smiled, looking at Milo and Melissa snuggling. "It was as if love hit them right in the face," the former boy band lead singer said as he signed Amanda's yearbook; Amanda doing the same to Zack's yearbook. In Zack's yearbook, Amanda wrote:

'Dear Zack,

Junior Year was FANTASTICO! If there's one thing about this year that I wouldn't trade for the world...it's how much you've matured. You've chop, chop, chop-chopped away at my heart, you boy band cutie! I'll never forget how you dropped out of the voting for Junior Prom King just to help Milo. That's true friendship right there! I can't wait for our summer road trip! It's gonna rock!

Mucho Amor,

Amanda Lopez'

* * *

And here's what Zack wrote in Amanda's yearbook:

'Amanda,

After Melissa and I broke up, I thought that I wouldn't be able to love again. But you and Milo never gave up on me. You, Milo and Melissa are the best friends a guy could have. I know that there's a girl out there for me just as there's a guy out there for you and I know you and I can find that perfect someone. Let's make this summer rock!

Chop, Chop, Chop!

Zack Underwood'

* * *

Across the way, Milo and Melissa looked on, kissing as fireworks exploded in the sky. That's when it hit Milo.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to ask you to sign my yearbook!"

"Same here, Milo!"

* * *

The duo quickly exchanged yearbooks, signing them. Here's what Milo wrote in Melissa's yearbook:

'Melissa,

You and I have known each other since we were little kids. We've faced Murphy's law countless times. We've battled rogue pistachio plants, aliens, robots...and through it all, you've always been there for me. You're sweet, snarky, smart, beautiful...I couldn't think of anyone better to call my best friend and now...my girlfriend. I can't wait to spend this summer with you, my sweet ginger.

Love Always,

Milo Murphy'

* * *

Now for Melissa's message to Milo:

'Milo,

'It's kinda funny you were always near, but who would ever thought that we would end up here? And every time I've needed you, you've been there to pull me through and now it's clear, I've been waiting for you...' - Christy Carlson Romano

Being Junior Prom King and Queen was just the beginning, Milo! Who knows where this summer will take us, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that I'll have you with me.

Your best friend and now...your wonderful ginger girlfriend,

Melissa Sabrina Chase'

* * *

Yearbooks signed and carnival finished, the group headed to Milo's place for a sleepover as well as to go over final plans for their summer road trip.

"Remind me again...why are we going to San Diego Comic-Con?" Amanda asked.

"It was Sara's idea. I'm not leaving my sister out of this, Amanda!" Milo told his former flame.

"That's our Milo!" Melissa, Amanda and Zack said in unison before returning to the plans.

"Let's see...Macy's July 4th Fireworks in New York, Major League Baseball's All-Star Game in Cleveland..." Zack read.

"My idea!" Amanda called out.

"Continuing...Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Datyona - I bet that was Melissa's idea."

"It was," Melissa confirmed. "So was the Southern 500 at Darlington on Labor Day Weekend."

"That's my girl!" Milo swooned.

"And finally...premiere week for Taylor Swift's new album right back in New York in August. Another Melissa idea..."

"With a little help from Amanda!"

Milo chuckled. "Looks like everything's set. In two weeks, we set off for New York to start the best summer of our lives!"

* * *

**The summer road trip is about to begin! It all kicks off...NEXT TIME! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	4. Empire State of Mind

**Finally getting back to this! It's Chapter 4 of Murphy's Law of Senior Year and now we have the start of the epic summer road trip for Milo and friends (and his sister Sara)! ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

Timestamp - June 28th, 2019. Milo got up bright and early that day to go over his final checklist for the summer road trip. He made sure both the Murphy family RV and himself were prepared for any Murphy's law-related shenanigans that may befall he, his friends and his sister this summer.

This meticulous planning drew the attention of who else but his sister Sara...

"What's got you up at 6:15 AM on a Friday during the summer?" Sara asked her brother, who was never up much before 8 on a summer morning, regardless of what day it was.

"Just making sure everything's in order. I don't want Murphy's law doing us dirty this summer," Milo explained. "I'm leaving nothing to chance!"

"Seriously, little brother...I think that time you spent dating Amanda has changed you a little too much. This isn't like you at all."

"Calm down, Sara! I'm still that danger-lover of a little brother, but I don't want my friends or sister hurt because of Murphy's law!"

"Forget I asked."

* * *

After breakfast, the entire crew convened at Milo's place.

"So where are we off to first?" Amanda asked.

"This one was actually your idea, Zack...the Macy's July 4th fireworks in New York!" Milo confirmed.

Everyone looked at Zack. "What?! It's one of 4 events I've always wanted to go to New York for - other 3 are the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Rockefeller Center Tree Lighting and New Year's Eve in Times Square."

"Hey, I don't blame you one bit, Zack," Milo told the former boy band front man.

"I don't think any of us blame you, Zack," Melissa added.

"New York does know how to put on major league events - take a look at what they did with the NHL Winter Classic and the Super Bowl...dare I mention the US Open of tennis?" Amanda interjected in an attempt to explain Zack's reasoning for his event choice.

Milo then went over the battle plan. His parents would alternate driving with Sara. They would get to New York in about 3 days (they're starting from California), set up everything the day after they arrive - which would be July 2nd, Midtown Manhattan on July 3rd and the fireworks on July 4th. After the fireworks, it would be straight to Daytona Beach.

* * *

Everyone piled into the Murphy family RV and the crew set off for New York. After 3 days of classic road trip games, some Murphy's law shenanigans and an 'MLB 19 The Show' tournament - which Milo ended up winning, by the way - they arrived in New York right on time. Everything was all set up the next day.

On Wednesday, July 3rd, Milo and friends hit up Midtown Manhattan and Central Park. They went everywhere from Times Square to 42nd Street...Broadway to the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Then...the big show - the Macy's 4th of July Fireworks Spectacular! The group took in performances from Luke Bryan, Maren Morris, Ciara, Khalid and Brad Paisley. Then, at 9:20, the main event.

* * *

"Here we go, you guys! 70,000 shells going off from the Brooklyn Bridge and from 4 other barges along the East River..." Milo began.

"The soundtrack this year is dedicated to the golden age of American film. So a fun little trip back in time through some of the greatest movies ever made," Melissa finished.

"I guess we'll be hearing some of John Williams' work..." Amanda assessed.

"And hopefully some James Newton Howard and Hans Zimmer too!" Zack beamed as the fireworks began. Sure enough, some of the film scores used were from _Rocky_, _The Godfather_, _Magnificent Seven_, _Casablanca_, _Gone With The Wind_, _Superman_ and the big one..._STAR WARS_!

* * *

"Simply magnificent..." Amanda marveled, looking on as the fireworks burst into the sky.

"Is this better than what it is on TV?" Melissa asked.

"Totally, Melissa!"

"Zack, how did you like it?" Milo asked.

"LOVE IT, MILO! THANK YOU!" Zack called out, hugging Milo. "Summer dream come true right here!"

"And the dream...is only just getting started..." Milo said as the grand finale of the fireworks display burst into the New York skies. "This weekend...we're headed to Daytona..."

* * *

**You heard Milo! Next chapter is Daytona Beach! See ya then and remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	5. Let's Go Racing, Boys! Part 1

**Chapter 5 is here! This one deals with my favorite sport - NASCAR - as Milo and friends take in the final July 4th weekend race at Daytona International Speedway. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It took a little over 17 hours, but Milo and friends had made it to Daytona Beach, Florida and the Daytona International Speedway in time for qualifying for the following day's Coke Zero Sugar 400.

"Hard to believe this is going to be the last time they race at Daytona on July 4th weekend..." Milo said to his new girlfriend Melissa.

"I still think NASCAR's making a big mistake, Milo," Melissa retorted. "They're putting this race at the end of August next season - that's right smack at the peak of the Atlantic hurricane season and do I even have to mention that Florida gets hit with more hurricanes than anywhere else?"

"Please don't..." Zack responded.

"We already know," Amanda added.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page," Melissa fired back, noting that she had made her own NASCAR 2020 schedule in response to what the sanctioning body had put out. Her schedule went a little something like this:

2/8: Advance Auto Parts Clash At Daytona  
2/13: Budweiser Duel At Daytona  
2/16: 62nd Daytona 500  
2/23: Ford EcoBoost 400 - Homestead-Miami Speedway  
3/1: Pennzoil 400 - Las Vegas Motor Speedway  
3/8: TicketGuardian 500 - Phoenix Raceway  
3/14: Auto Club 400 - Auto Club Speedway, Fontana, California  
3/22: Toyota/Save Mart 350 - Sonoma Raceway  
3/29: O'Reilly Auto Parts 500 - Texas Motor Speedway  
4/5: Food City 500 - Bristol Motor Speedway  
4/18: Toyota Owners 400 - Richmond Raceway  
4/26: Subway 400 - North Carolina Motor Speedway, Rockingham, North Carolina  
5/9: STP 500 - Martinsville Speedway  
5/16: Monster Energy All-Star Race - Charlotte Motor Speedway  
5/24: Coca-Cola 600 - Charlotte Motor Speedway  
5/31: AAA 400 Race For Autism - Dover International Speedway  
6/7: Axalta 'We Paint Winners' 400 - Pocono Raceway  
6/14: Firekeepers Casino 400 - Michigan International Speedway  
6/21: GEICO 500 - Talladega Superspeedway, Talladega, Alabama  
6/28: Overton's 400 - Chicagoland Speeway  
7/5: Brickyard 400  
7/11: Quaker State 400 - Kentucky Speedway  
7/19: Foxwoods Resort Casino 301 - New Hampshire Motor Speedway  
7/26: Gander Outdoors 400 - Pocono Raceway  
8/8: KC Masterpiece 400 - Kansas Speedway  
8/16: I Love New York 355 - Watkins Glen International Speedway  
8/23: Gander Outdoors 400 - Dover International Speedway  
9/6: Bojangles' Southern 500 - Darlington Raceway  
9/12: Federated Auto Parts 400 - Richmond Raceway

NASCAR Playoffs:

Challenger 16:

9/19: South Point Hotel Casino 400 - Las Vegas Motor Speedway  
9/26: Hollywood Casino 400 - Kansas Speedway  
10/3: Irwin Tools Night Race - Bristol Motor Speedway

Contender 12:

10/11: Bank of America ROVAL 400 - Charlotte Motor Speedway ROVAL  
10/18: Pure Michigan 400 - Michigan International Speedway  
10/25: Camping World 500 - Talladega Superspeedway

Eliminator 8:

10/31: Can-Am 500 - Phoenix Raceway  
11/7: First Data 500 - Martinsville Speedway  
11/14: Coke Zero Sugar 400 - Daytona International Speedway

Championship 4:

11/22: Folds of Honor QuikTrip 500 - Atlanta Motor Speedway

* * *

"So you'd move this race back to the last race of the Eliminator Round of the Chase..." Amanda remarked, looking over Melissa's NASCAR 2020 schedule idea.

"That's right. I think that having Daytona as an elimination race in the Chase would provide more of a sense of urgency for the playoff drivers knowing that one false move, one miscalculation, one bad judgement could send their championship hopes up in flames."

* * *

The entire group, Milo's parents and sister included, were impressed by Melissa's promotional prowess as qualifying continued. Joey Logano would take the pole for Saturday's race. With qualifying in the books, it was time for the Circle K Firecracker 250 for the Xfinity Series. Tyler Reddick began on pole with the first yellow flag occurring on lap 9 for a 7 car wreck that collected the cars of Ray Black Jr., Austin Cindric, Landon Cassill, among others. On lap 23, Ross Chastain in the 16 car blocked Tyler Reddick's 2 car, narrowly avoiding the wall, but Reddick nailed the outside wall. The stack-up caused John Hunter Nemechek's 23 car and Sheldon Creed in the 8 to get caught up in the wreckage.

Midway through the 2nd stage, on lap 45, Tyler Reddick got a flat tire and collected the 98 of Chase Briscoe, ending their races. On lap 72, 8 cars got tangled up in the first 'Big One' of the race. Lap 86 rolls around and another 'Big One' strikes, taking out 15 drivers including Cole Custer, Michael Annett and Grey Gaulding. This would also bring out the red flag.

The race resumed with 10 laps to go. Ross Chastain retook the lead with 6 to go.

"That 16 is gonna hog all the race track! He should!" Melissa called out. "He's mirror-driving! He may get turned for mirror-driving, but he's gonna be mirror-driving on this last lap!"

Melissa thought for sure the 16 of Ross Chastain was going to get spun out on the last lap, but it never happened. The run never came. It was a Kaulig Racing 1-2-3 as Ross Chastain won, Justin Haley came home 2nd and AJ Allmendinger wound up 3rd.

"How was that for your first NASCAR race, Amanda?" Melissa asked.

"What...a...rush!" Amanda exclaimed. "You guys were right! It's much different once you've actually been to a race! Can't wait for tomorrow night!"

* * *

Actually, Amanda...you'll have to wait until Sunday afternoon as the Cup Series race was postponed until then due to rain. But Melissa assured everyone that this was going to be worth the wait.

* * *

**And you'll see the Murphy crew's reactions to the final July Daytona race...NEXT TIME! Remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
